<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fade-away by hstevens5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548223">The Fade-away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstevens5/pseuds/hstevens5'>hstevens5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fade-away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstevens5/pseuds/hstevens5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. You’ve known the Winchesters your entire life and as you grow up you know nothing else but following in their footsteps. So, you and the Winchester brothers teach at a local high school and you and Dean coach the winning basketball team side-by-side. When jealously begins to threaten your relationship with Dean, you have a choice to make. Will you make the right call?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fade-away [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>High school AU</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The shrill bell and the scrapping of chairs indicated the end of 9th period and the school day. </p><p>“Have a good weekend! Don’t forget to finish <em>Macbeth</em>,” you yelled, your back to the class erasing the sentences you were just recently diagraming. Some of your students hollered ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you next weeks’ to you as you finished erasing, but you turned when the four basketball players shuffled out, clapping hands on each others backs to get ready. </p><p>“See you in the gym, coach,” Justin almost whispered, eyes toward the ground, nerves written all over his face. You smiled brightly toward them, trying to hide your own nerves and nodded in response. </p><p>“See you in a bit gentlemen.” The four boys nodded and left the room clicking your door closed behind them. In the silence you let out the breath you had been holding all period, shacking out your hands and unbuttoning the top button of your green blouse that felt suffocating. Tonight was the final game of the season before the championship 6 towns over. The team was guaranteed to win, because the opposing team ended up in the semi-finals because West Side lost their star center, who was caught drinking. Dean had had a firm conversation with all 12 boys after he found out, promising to keep them in a jail cell if they were ever caught drinking, citing the sherif, my uncle Bobby in his warning. The boys nodded, wide-eyed at sherif Singer’s name, and Dean nodded once calling for one final after school practice before the game tonight. You had to turn your back and chuckle to yourself at his empty threat, but he sure was convincing to the boys. You had known Dean your entire life and his sharp gruff exterior convinced everyone but you. </p><p>Your mind was drifting as you leaned your hands against your desk, head down, smiling at the memory, how tough Dean looked lecturing the boys, and you couldn’t help but think about the kid you grew up with who used to let you and Sam follow him around, teasing him. You smiled at the memories, and you didn’t hear the door open, the click of it closing making you jump. </p><p>“Woah, sorry, [Y/N], didn’t mean to scare you.” You looked up into Sam’s puppy dog eyes, and creased forehead, grinning, shaking your head in mock annoyance.</p><p>“Mr. Winchester.” You stated with a wink, shuffling some papers on your desk, knowing you had to get moving if you wanted to beat the boys to the gym. </p><p>Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, sliding into one of the desks in the front row, his large frame barely fitting. </p><p>“So,” he started, tracing the lines of the worn desk looking deep in thought. “You nervous for tonight?” You looked into his eyes, a hand on your hips and raised your eyebrows. He let out a soft chuckle at your expression and smiled. </p><p>“Okay, stupid question.” He gave you a sheepish look. You smiled at him and stuffed a few papers in your canvas bag to grade later tonight, if you didn’t end up at the Winchester’s apartment, hoping for a celebration instead of the glass of wine and sentence diagraming in bed you were expecting. You felt Sam watching you closely and you cleared your throat suddenly nervous. </p><p>“Have you seen Dean yet today?” You asked hoping to sound more innocent than you felt. You hadn’t seen those bright green eyes all day and would never admit that you were missing him and anxious to see him, his presence instantly calming you. But Sam knew you better than that and gave you a knowing look, making you blush and try to look busy and unfazed. </p><p>“He’s been in the gym since 6th period, checking for weak spots, airing up the basketballs, whatever you sports people do.” You smirked at him, loving his brain and lack of athleticism. Sam taught religious studies and lore at the high school you and both brothers taught at, and was by far the smartest person you knew. The students loved how he broke down difficult material, and the school board hated that he taught <em>all </em>religions when they wanted only Christianity. Time and time again he stood up in the middle of a school board meeting and expertly stated his case. His fearlessness awed you– you were still nervous to take a few of your literature options for next year to the school board knowing they would object, and you’d be stuck with your worn copies of <em>To Kill a Mockingbird </em>and <em>The Great Gatsby</em>. </p><p><em>The joys of teaching at a small town public school. </em>You huffed out a sigh at the thought and finished packing up your bag, anxious to head to the gym and change out of the pencil skirt and heels you wore to teach AP English and Composition. You always felt more comfortable in leggings and tennis shoes, but needed to keep up the air of confidence in your classroom. Being only 26 had many of your students trying to test the waters of what you would and would not allow, and for some reason heels made you feel more in charge. </p><p>Sam stood as you shouldered your bag and offered you his arm and you giggled poking him in the ribs as he wrapped an arm loosely around your shoulders and kissed your hair. You breathed in deeply as he ushered you toward the door and out into the hall. </p><p>“You guys are going to kill it today.” He stated simply, his voice echoing off the empty hallway linoleum as you walked, the only other sound were your heels clicking against the floor. The assurance in his voice, almost calmed your nerves. Almost. You made it to the gym and gave Sam a nervous look, your hand gripping the handle of the large oak doors. </p><p>“I’ll see you guys for the game.” Sam smiled wide. “Go wolves!” He raised both hands and shook them like he had invisible pom poms as he headed toward the exit. You smiled at his back and took a deep breath, ready to put yourself in assistant coach mode, where you couldn’t show your emotions. That was Dean’s job. </p><p>The gym was empty except for a few of the players who were already dressed and under a basket stretching. You nodded at them when they hollered greetings and continued to talk about “Coach Winchester’s” lesson on Communism and the Red Scare earlier today. Dean was just as smart as Sam and was recently promoted to teaching AP U.S. History, where he could teach what he wanted. You smiled to yourself at how excited Dean was when he heard, and you headed toward the girls locker room to change. Everyone had gone home to get ready for the big game, so you knew you’d have the locker room to yourself before the opponents bus showed up in an hour. Your school wasn’t large enough to have multiple locker rooms so the visiting team was given the girls locker room to prep for the big game. </p><p>You opened the heavy door, and the sight in front of you left you breathless. The locker room was trashed, papers littered the floor, and spray paint across the walls and ceilings left a dizzying smell. You stood there, shocked, taking in the scene. </p><p>“GO WOLVES” was written across the lockers closest to you in bright red bubble letters, and the ceiling read “GO HOME LOSERS!” The sentiment shocked you, surprised the fun loving boys could have such an idea. You didn’t know how long you had been standing there, but you heard a knock at the door and turned to see who it was, surprised anyone would have followed you. </p><p>“What the hell!” an angry voice yelled making you jump. You turned and locked eyes with Adam Wilson, the football coach and math teacher. His jaw was set in a firm line and he glared up at the ceiling. You hadn’t expected Wilson to even be here, let alone be the one to find the scene in front of you. But after last week, it made sense. You briefly thought back to the anger on Wilson’s face when you told him he wasn’t your type, after asking you out for the 5th time that semester. The anger that flashed across his eyes then made you take a few steps back, but you set your shoulders at the anger on his face now. </p><p>Biting your lip, you shouldered past him and back into the gym, your heels clicking angrily. Wilson followed screaming, “Get Winchester in here!” as you stomped toward the boys under the basketball hoop. A few more had joined since you came in and turned in your direction, watching you closely. Wilson continued walking past the boys muttering, “you boys are in big trouble,” as he marched out of the gym, no doubt heading for the principal. You glared as his back as he left before turning to the team. </p><p>They looked on in confusion before you finally spoke. </p><p>“Care to explain what happened in there?” You asked pointedly, gesturing roughly behind you toward the locker room. Justin, Jared, and Joshua, your triplet point, small forward, and shooting guard, looked at you more confused than ever. You waited silently for an answer from the other boys when you heard snickering and whispering from the other end of the silent gym. A few of the football players stood in the corner looking toward you and the boys and suddenly the pieces clicked. It all made sense why Wilson was the one to find the mess and why he was the one to take it to the principal now. All semester he had been feuding with Dean for unknown reasons, but this was taking it to a new level. </p><p>Suddenly the door opened to your right and Dean came into the gym, downcast eyes and a shadow forming across his face. You couldn’t help but stare as he sauntered over to stand next to you in front of the team. The look in his eyes as he glanced at you told you he already knew what was going on, and he breathed out a quick sigh before speaking. </p><p>“Alright gentlemen,” his booming voice echoing off the walls. “Let’s go. We need to clean up the locker room before the game.” The look on his face told the team no arguments, and they stood without speaking following Dean toward the girls locker room. Wilson walked back into the gym from the opposite doors and headed toward you, but Dean was looking right through him, focusing on the task at hand, ever the leader in any situation. </p><p>“I hope you boys have learned a little lesson in showmanship and integrity.” Wilson spoke, glancing toward the football players snickering in the corner. The boys looked down, not daring to speak a word with Dean standing before then as we walked toward the man. Wilson looked you directly in your eyes and winked at you once, and you lunged forward wanting to hit him in his smug face, but Dean grabbed you tightly around the waist and dragged you forward toward the locker room, before you even took a step toward Wilson. </p><p>“Enough.” he stated once, quiet enough that only you heard, as he continued to grip your hip tightly, his touch searing.</p><p>Wilson’s laugh echoed throughout the gym as you, Dean, and the team entered the locker room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>High School AU. You’ve known the Winchesters your entire life and as you grow up you know nothing else but following in their footsteps. So, you and the Winchester brothers teach at a local high school and you and Dean coach the winning basketball team side-by-side. When jealously begins to threaten your relationship with Dean, you have a choice to make. Will you make the right call?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thankfully, the cleanup didn’t take long, and before you knew it, you were standing shoulder to shoulder with Dean as the boys practiced lay-ups with the pep band playing and the crowd roaring, a sea of red and gold. You’d finally changed out of your heels and in your Nikes, feeling more like yourself than you had all day. Dean kept his eyes trained forward, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the boys sink lay-up after lay-up. He seemed tense and for obvious reasons. You had to fight the urge to touch him and stir him from his intense concentration.</p><p>You peeled your eyes away from Dean as you scanned the crowd, your eyes landing on Bobby and Sam toward the back, smiles on their faces as they watched the boys practice. You gave a small wave, and recrossed your arms, matching Dean.</p><p>“You know Wilson had something to do with the graffiti right?” Dean asked suddenly, his voice gruff like he hadn’t used it in awhile. You glanced at him and saw his bright green eyes looking down at you. You nodded once and looked back at the boys, unsure what else to say. Even with your eyes back on the court, you could feel Dean’s eyes on you. Your lips lifted up in a smirk, and you bumped elbows with him until you saw him smile out of the corner of your eye.</p><p>The buzzer signaling the start of the game shook you out of the moment, and you heard Dean holler for the boys who ran over, each one of them practically buzzing with excitement, tumbling over each other toward Dean. “Alright gentlemen,” Dean started, glancing toward you, standing behind him.</p><p>“Tonight is your night. The night we have been planning for all season.” As Dean spoke the boys began to bounce up and down their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders until they were in a tight circle, heads practically pressed together. Watching their eyes trained on Dean as he spoke made your heart swell. You had known this man your entire life and in this moment you couldn’t help but love him more than you already did. He continued reminding the boys of their mission and that above all else they needed to have fun and work together. Dean placed his hand in the center of the circle, and 12 other hands flew forward, piling on top of his.</p><p>“Wolves!” The team yelled and the game was underway, with the Wolves winning the tip off and scoring within the first 14 seconds.</p><p>The game continued with the boys playing their hearts out, and leaving it all out on the court. At the end of the second quarter, the wolves were up by 13, and you hadn’t taken your eyes off of Dean the entire game. He paced back and forth anxiously, but somehow kept his composure, as the boys fought valiantly, playing better than they had all season, and the game was practically won with less than 30 seconds left. Justin took the ball out dribbling between his legs as the clock ran down.</p><p>The crown began to chant, counting down. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2....” Before the final buzzer rang, you saw Dean glance at you, a soft smile playing on his lips. You returned his smile and your eyes locked, as Justin threw the ball into the air and was instantly engulfed in people as they poured from the stands. Dean held your gaze, before he was grabbed from behind by one of the players who thrust him into the middle of the court, the crowd screaming.</p><p>You felt strong arms wrap around your waist, and you grinned swinging around to throw your hands around Sam’s neck, as he lifted you slightly into the air. You saw Bobby against the opposite wall in his full police uniform, taking in the scene in front of him, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Way to go [Y/N/N],” Sam whispered against your cheek, planting a kiss against your skin. You shook your head at his childhood nickname for you, but the smile stayed firmly planted on your face, as you turned and watched Dean take each player into a firm hug, clapping them on the back and congratulating them each one individually. The triplets ran over to you, and you wrapped your arms around their necks before they were off back to the celebration, friends and family anxious to see their stars. You squeezed Sam’s shoulder needing a moment to yourself as you walked through the gym doors into the quiet hallway, the echo of cheering following your footsteps.</p><p>The hallway was chilly and smelled like stale popcorn, but you walked a bit further from the doors before stopping. You leaned against the cool wall and closed your eyes, feeling your smile widen, seeing Dean’s green eyes gazing into yours in those final seconds. It wasn’t until you heard footsteps that you opened your eyes to see Wilson walking swiftly toward you, a smirk on his face. You felt your smile drop slightly as his hands planted on either side of your head against the wall, effectively pinning you in place.</p><p>“Congratulations.” He stated simply, glancing from your eyes to your lips and back up. His stare made your stomach drop, but you didn't move away from him, a sign he took for permission to move closer, one hand coming up to cup your face. His calloused fingers tickled your cheek and he ran his thumb lightly across your bottom lip. You froze, glaring at him, as his head moved closer, before dunking out from under his arm, and rushing back to the gym, not looking behind you, wrapping your arms tightly around your body.</p><p>The crowd was dwindling as you entered the gym, and the noise was reduced to a buzzing. You shook out your hands, your entire body shivering at the situation you just escaped from. You had moved at the right moment, but you never expected the man you worked with to practically force himself upon you-- the touch of his hand made your stomach bottom out and you shook the memory away with a toss of your shoulders. As you stood in place, you saw Dean and Sam speaking in the corner, and you approached before stopping, realizing they were having a heated conversation, both brothers speaking animately waving their hands around and pointing.</p><p>Before you could think anything of it, they both glanced toward you and you rushed forward wanting a celebratory hug from the oldest Winchester, his green eyes locked to yours. As you approached you reached out your arms to him, and he lowered his head, patting you simply on the shoulder before exiting the gym toward his office, the door clanging closed loudly.</p><p>You stood stunned again, arms still open wide. Glancing at Sam, he shrugged his shoulders slightly, shaking his head with an annoyed look toward his brother, and placed an arm around your shoulders as he escorted you from the gym, and out into the cold parking lot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>